Namek Moment
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: "Once Radditz opened his channel to my scouter from his anytime the scouter was activated it would transmit for several minuets." Vegeta smirked eying Bulma more with an evil chuckle. "What you spied on me?" Bulma yelled sitting up from her seat. Vegeta laughed louder. "Every time you put that scouter on it activated the transmission Radittz started


Namek Moment

Super Girl

AN: I don't own DBZ. Review for more 'Moment' one shots… 'The Moments' are all different one shots- so they will not be grouped together. I will be updating- 'Vegeta's Heir Quest'- 'Saiyan Customs'- soon Thanks as always ;) This is an adult version of a story I wrote 'Namekian mistake'. Again please review!

You guys have the best reviews in English or Spanish. Gracias como siempre;) Ustedes tienen las mejores evaluaciones en Inglés o Español.

It had been an infuriating trip for Bulma. First they landed on the wrong planet- then once on Namek there ship was blown up by some guy named Freeza's men. Later Gohan and Krillian abandon her alone for weeks at a time. The Vegeta comes along and intimidates her then kills a blue-skinned man in front of her. Bulma did not sign up for this. She was done, she didn't sign up for crazy space Hitler…

Everyday Bulma kept busy awaiting for Goku to arrive to get them off the planet. Bulma would wake up- bathe in the capsule house in the cave- put on her remaining clothing- she washed the night before put that on then read- take naps. Towards the evenings unsure if they would arrive Bulma would make casserole dishes and pasta dishes and place them in the fridge then the freezer after a few days. The Capsule-houses freezer now was full of frozen pans. Bulma kept track of the days and soon Goku would arrive on Namek.

It was about five o'clock according to Bulma's time she kept with the earth. It was time to start cooking and winding down for the night. Only in the cave's capsule house Bulma could safely sleep. No multiple suns keeping her awake. Bulma undressed minus some clothes she had been sleeping- old t-shirt and shorts in and placed her yellow jacket-dress and leggings in the washer/dryer combo.

Tonight Bulma decided to enjoy more pasta and a bottle of wine. Bulma's depression had become worse once Krillian and Gohan disappeared after Vegeta's appearance. Bulma worried about their safety and wondered if they were alive. Popping the top Bulma skipped the glass and decided to drink the merlot straight from the bottle.

Half way though the bottle the stove timer dinged and her pasta dish was done. Sitting the bottle on the counter Bulma went to the oven and pulled out the dish sitting it on towels on the counter. Bulma eyed her dinner. She was proud of herself –at least her cooking had improved. Bulma went to the cupboard and grabbed a plate for her meal as Bulma pulled out a plate she heard the door opening and Krillian voice.

"I'll talk to her Gohan- it will be okay." Krillian's reassuring voice said. Bulma stomped out of the kitchen towards the tiny living room where the door was. Krillian was standing outside the door in front of whomever was outside. "Bulma?" Killian said surprised peeking inside- not entering yet. "I heard you! You two leave me alone here!" Bulma screamed crossing her arms. Gohan's head popped around the door. "Is that Italian Bulma?" he asked Bulma's eyebrows lowered.

"Yes Gohan- go wash up." Bulma said pointing towards a room, Gohan slipped around Krillian who still wasn't fulling the house with the door half closed. "Bulma- before you scream more- I bought someone with us." Bulma sighed some figuring it was a Namek. "You realize I could have died a dozen time Krillian!" Bulma said crossing her arms. Bulma turned away and walked back to the kitchen not caring who was with Krillian.

"There should be plenty of food here." Krillian's voice said the door closing was heard along with a grunt as a reply. Bulma turned around to see Vegeta with Krillian entering the house and screamed in fear. Krillian and Vegeta both grabbed their ears from the screaming. Gohan ran out of the bathroom to see what the matter was.

"Bulma what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You brought Vegeta here!" Bulma said standing behind Gohan for safety.

"God-Damnit- are all earth woman this loud?" Vegeta said rubbing his ears.

"No- Bulma is special like that." Krillian.

"Bulma we made a truest." Gohan admitted.

"It turns out Vegeta wanted the dragon balls to kill the Hittler of Space- Freeza." Krillian explained.

Bulma frown some. "Fine- whatever!" Bulma said storming back to the kitchen with Gohan on her heels. "Ohh is it lasagna Bulma?" Gohan asked hopeful. "Kinda-" Bulma said swinging down merlot from the bottle. "Bulma is that wine?" Gohan asked. Bulma replied with her pointer finger as a 'one moment; gestor as she chugged down the remainder of the Wine.

"Damn Bulma." Krillian said walking in.

"Is this customary for females?" Vegeta asked watching Bulma finishing off the bottle.

"No Clue." Krillian said as Bulma slammed the bottle down.

"Okay-" Bulma said wiping her face from the merlot droplets. "There are about a dozen pans of food in the freezer- there are three or four in the fridge- have whatever you want." Bulma said opening a cupboard below grabbing another bottle of merlot.

After a while Bulma called down. Gohan told Bulma about the good deeds Vegeta had done- leaving out details about the people he blew up. Vegeta would smirk when Bulma would glance at him in surprise. Vegeta, Gohan and Krillian had heated up the pans with Ki- with Bulma screaming at them. Vegeta himself had never had such food before, they were pasta dishes, but he was amazed the woman had made them.

"Man- thanks Bulma for making all those- sorry about melting that plastic wear." Krillian said with a full belly. Bulma sighed some. After eating herself Bulma had calmed down. Bulma had noticed the look that Vegeta had been giving her since he arrived, he only grunted in responses. The last time Bulma saw him was before he blew a whole up in Zarbon before taking the dragon ball… that had been several days ago.

"You can stop looking at me like that." Bulma said drinking some merlot. Vegeta chuckled some. "I remember you now." He said saucy to Bulma who almost spat out. "Yeah- before you killed the Blue-guy." Bulma said. Krillian cleared his throat trying to get Bulma's attention. "No- before we came to earth." Bulma laughed some. "Vegeta you have had too much wine." Bulma said shaking her index finger at him. "Once Radditz opened his channel to my scouter from his anytime the scouter was activated it would transmit for several minuets." Vegeta smirked eying Bulma more with an evil chuckle.

"What you spied on me?" Bulma yelled sitting up from her seat. Vegeta laughed louder. "Every time you put that scouter on it activated the transmission Radittz started. It's a battle standard. Being his command the transmission went to me." Vegeta laughed as Bulma turned red. "Bulma what did you do with the scouter?" Krillian asked. Bulma turned beat red. "You are a Pervert!" Bulma said pointing to Vegeta. Krillian turned red trying to think what Bulma could have done. "Wait if she put the scouter on a table then walked away it still recorded for a while?" Krillian asked.

"I'm done!" Bulma said walking away from the guys. Gohan rubbed his eye some. "I'm going to bed Krillian." Krillian nodded as Gohan went off to the room they shared. "Listen Vegeta, you'll have to sleep out here- if that's okay." Krillian said Vegeta shrugged picking up one of Bulma's wine bottles and took a drink. "Tomorrow Ginyu will land, be prepared Baldy." Vegeta said. Krillian nodded and waked off to the room him and Gohan shared. Vegeta heard a click and took off his armor, gloves, Top and boots sat them in a smaller chair.

Vegeta eyed the couch oddly not sure how to lay on it. He recalled the Earthlings sitting on it. Vegeta eyed it wonder how he was to sleep on it. Vegeta decided to remove the cushions. After taking the cushions off Vegeta laid them on the ground eyeing them oddly. Vegeta wasn't sure if he should sleep on the ground or the now bare couch. Eyeing the couch Vegeta stopped hearing a door open.

Vegeta looked from the living room to where Bulma was entered in with a pillow and blanket. Bulma stopped eyeing the floor oddly. "I got a spare blanket and pillow." Bulma said to Vegeta. "Pillow?" he asked scratching his head oddly a bit confused. "It's for your head and the blanket to cover your-"Bulma paused looking at Vegeta's half naked form. Bulma composed herself some. "Let me help." Bulma said softly, she sat the Pillow and blanket down and started to make the couch back up. She took the pillow and blanket and made a bed. "Here- you sleep on this like a bed." Bulma said smiling at Vegeta.

"What's a bed?" Vegeta asked. Bulma stopped and stared at Vegeta. "A place you sleep." Vegeta nodded some. "Like my pod." He said. Bulma gave him a horrified look. "You sleep in that pod- Vegeta that has to be horrible for your neck and back." Bulma paused noticing Vegeta's posture was a bit crocked.

"Well… I'm going off to my bed now." Bulma said slowly walking towards her room, but within a flash Vegeta appeared. "I would like to see your bed." Vegeta said Bulma gulped some. "Okay- it's not the couch." Bulma said pressing the door open. The room was simple, a queen size bed with a table on the left and the right a dresser. The room had a door to a private bath. "Seem similar to the place I saw on Radditz's feed." Bulma gulped some.

"That- that-that was my room back on earth and- I had been alone for a long time and- it doesn't matter." Bulma said turning beat red. Vegeta smirked some moving Bulma to enter her room. "Maybe I should sleep here?" Vegeta said causing Bulma to gasp at the reply. "No- guest sleep on the couch." Bulma said motioning towards the door.

"Tell me woman." Vegeta said sitting now on Bulma's bed. "Why can't I hear or sense the half-breed or the bald one- a room away- or anything outside." Bulma gulped some. "The structure of the capsule is made of a material my grandfather created- the bonus later found was it not only stopped the neighbors from hearing- the metal could contain energy- or Ki as you guys call it…." Bulma wasn't happy with Vegeta now in her room.

"Okay you had your fun- go to bed Vegeta you guys have a big day tomorrow." Bulma said motioning for the door. Vegeta laid back on Bulma's bed causing Bulma to get frustrated. "Look- you jerk. I don't care what you watched, that's my bed. I been through hell the last several weeks. I need my sleep or I will fucking SNAP!" Bulma said yelling the last part. Vegeta turned his head slightly towards Bulma who was fuming. "I rather enjoyed the last show you preformed…What is the earth word…Encore?" Vegeta asked smirking at Bulma.

"I am no doing anything in front of you!" Bulma said beat red. "Okay, woman do you want me to perform the touching on you then?" Vegeta asked as Bulma face palmed herself. "Ahh- you are the devil- get out!" Bulma said pointing towards the Living room. Vegeta laughed and laid back on Bulma's bed stretching some. "Seriously- I have a boyfriend- kind of." Bulma said.

"Oh- where is he?" Vegeta mocked.

"He- died- against the Sabiemen…" Vegeta began to laugh at Bulma.

"Shut-up!"

"Pleasant dreams." Vegeta said turning away from Bulma. "Get out of my bed! YOU pervert!" Bulma said loudly. Vegeta chuckled. "Me- I'm not the performer in the room." Bulma turned red. "Please leave-" Bulma said exhausted. "No." Vegeta mumbled hugging Bulma's pillow sniffing it. "Stop- smelling my pillows- why is that pillow between your legs?!" Bulma asked gasping. "Am I mimicking you?" Vegeta asked eying the woman. Bulma growled frustrated.

"I'll move you myself!" Bulma said walking towards the bed grabbing the corner of the comforter- tried to move it with Vegeta on top. Bulma tried her best for a moment, but only untucked the corner of the comforter. "Get out!" Bulma hissed at Vegeta who grinned evilly at her.

Bulma tried to remove her Pillow from Vegeta's head but couldn't. "I'm too tired, please let me sleep!" Bulma said exhausted from trying to get her bedding back Vegeta sat up and eyed Bulma. "Okay- but I get to touch you woman." Vegeta smirked at Bulma who turned redder. "Do you want to sleep?" the Warrior asked mockingly.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Bulma asked defeated.

"Have you meet me woman?" Vegeta asked eyeing the blue haired woman.

Bulma sighed closing the door behind her fully. She would die of Gohan awoke to whatever thing the Prince had in mind. "What do you want to do Vegeta." Bulma said exhausted. Vegeta smirked eyeing the woman who gave up. "Undress." Vegeta commanded. Making a fingered motion up and down to the t-shirt and shorts Bulma wore. Bulma eyed the Saiyan oddly.

Bulma's eyes widen. "What- are you wanting to do?" she asked. Bulma knew how strong Vegeta was and Krillian and Gohan wasn't able to defeat him. Vegeta sat up on the bed quickly and phased to Bulma pinning her to the door. "Same thing I wanted to do before Zarbon showed up." Vegeta huskily his breath on her ear while he looked down to Bulma's breast. "Wh-wh-what?" Bulma stammered now even more scared. Bulma gasped feeling Vegeta's un-gloved hands under her shirt on her sides gently touching her- there faces now inches apart his breath against her ear. Bulma's breath was ragged.

"I want to taste them." Vegeta said wickedly reaching towards her breasts grabbing both of them. Bulma gasped feeling herself pressed against the body of Vegeta and the door. Soon Bulma felt her shirt being lifted and tossed and her bra as her body was lifted gently down to the carpet as Vegeta touched her breast gently.

Bulma found herself gasping and Vegeta touched her breast softly as he hovered above her now knees on the carpet. Vegeta paused noticing Bulma had been panting some. "Mine." Vegeta said causing Bulma's eye to widen. Before Bulma could reply, she felt Vegeta grabbing her left breast and his mouth sucking on her nipple taking it in his mouth as he rubbed the outside. Bulma gasped out from the sensation.

Soon Vegeta switched to her other Breast and Bulma trembled at the sensation finding her hands grabbing on to his hair. Vegeta's mouth left her breast and went up softly and slowly to her shoulder then neck licking and leaving behind kisses. Bulma's neck stretched backwards as Vegeta's licked her neck. Vegeta continued to massage her breast as he tasted her neck. Bulma opened her eyes noticing when Vegeta stopped. Vegeta seemed in deep thought.

"What- what are you doing?" Bulma asked a bit annoyed. "Thinking- what I want to do next." Vegeta admitted looking down at Bulma's half-dressed body. Bulma proper herself on her elbows. "What? What do you mean do next?" Bulma looked at Vegeta confused. "Isn't this something you do to your victims?" Bulma said. Vegeta laughed at Bulma.

"First, I been too busy as a slave- Second Earthlings are the only compatible species to a Saiyan. Third we both know you are NOT a victim." Bulma frown some not sure what to say. Bulma looked away from Vegeta's face noticing his large erection. "I- I could ride you?" Bulma said looking up into Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What?" Bulma turned red. "You can't just molest my breast then stop-." Vegeta growled some. "What does this ridding consist of?" Bulma coughed some. Bulma using her eyes looked at Vegeta's erection then back to his eyes. "You know-" Vegeta noticed her eyeing his erection.

Looking Back Vegeta smirked. Bulma sighed some. "Go back to the bed Vegeta and take off your pants." Bulma instructed. Vegeta grunted in reply. With a flash the warrior was across the room now laying naked on Bulma's bed. Bulma sat herself up from the carpet and turned towards her bed and saw a too comfortable Saiyan Prince. Bulma stood walking towards her bed. "I swear- you know exactly what you are doing!" Bulma yelled. "Ride me then." Vegeta said smirking.

Bulma stopped at the edge of the bed in deep thought. "Fine- but you need to continue to touch me." Bulma said grabbing her breast to demonstrate. Bulma slid her pants off and slowly got on the bed. Vegeta watched Bulma as she looked at his now naked body and mostly at his erection. "Are you circumcised?" Vegeta eyed Bulma oddly. "What the fuck is that?" Vegeta asked. "Never mind-." Bulma huffed.

Bulma eyed Vegeta's erection wishing she made more wine. Creeping closer Bulma found herself slowly next to the erection. "Well- are you going to 'ride me' or not?" Vegeta snapped. Bulma looked at Vegeta concern. "Your- really large." She said looking at Vegeta who smirked at her answer. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta said. "Could you stoke yourself some?" Bulma asked making eye contact. Vegeta looked at the woman oddly. Bulma crawled on the bed some towards Vegeta and grabbed one of his hands and brought it to his erection. "You enjoyed watching me on earth." Bulma said taking one hand of Vegeta's and had him stoke himself in front of her while Bulma assisted. Bulma moved Vegeta's hand up and down his shaft giving Vegeta the idea.

"What services does this do for you 'riding me'?" Vegeta asked. "Nothing- I just want to watch." Bulma said. "Use both hands." She instructed letting go of Vegeta's hand. Vegeta eye the woman oddly, but continued to stroke himself. Bulma watched as Vegeta's rough hands went up and down on his shaft. "Okay- I'm ready." Bulma said moving towards Vegeta who still laid down. Bulma placed her naked body over Vegeta's and grabbed his hard member from him with her hands. Bulma slowly guided herself over his member. Vegeta gasped some feeling the tip of his penis touching Bulma's entrance rubbing against it. Bulma continued to use Vegeta's penis as she massaged her entrance.

"What is the purpose of this?" Vegeta asked gasping. Bulma laughed some leaning forward Bulma ran her finger quickly over her entrance and raised some fluid from it up to Vegeta's face and to his mouth. Vegeta sniffed the fluid, but licked her fingers. "Now-I'm going to ride you." Bulma said lowering her body down slowly onto Vegeta's large penis. Vegeta grunted some grabbing the comforter he was on top of. Bulma moaned as she slowly took Vegeta's within her. "It's so tight." Vegeta hissed.

"I need to move on you-" Bulma gasped. "Oh- dear god!" Slowly Bulma moved causing Vegeta to roll his head backward. Instinctively Vegeta's hands grabbed on Bulma's hips. "You're supposed to suck on my breast and massage me!" Bulma half yelled rocking on Vegeta who hissed. "I- can't." Vegeta said rolling his head around gasping. Bulma rocked on Vegeta causing the Saiyan to gasp. Several minuets went by and Vegeta felt Bulma contracting around him. "Woman-" Vegeta groaned feeling a buildup. "'It's fucking Bulma!" She said rocking harder on Vegeta who grunted.

Vegeta grabbed tighter to Bulma stopping her and his head shot up off the bed as he felt release. Bulma gasped disappointed feeling his shaft releasing and throbbing hard. "Al-Already?" Bulma said. Bulma could feel vibrating inside of her throbbing hard- and the sensation of hot fluid. Vegeta gasping. Bulma frown some, but recalled that males first time usually was short. Once Bulma felt Vegeta's penis stop throbbing she slowly guided herself off of him.

Unhappy that Vegeta came so quickly Bulma looked at Vegeta who was fast asleep. "Typical!" Bulma smirked some. "That's fine- once Goku arrives, I'm taking your ass home with me!"

AN: Please review. I like input for more one shots of the 'Moments'. I like to know if I should do another one.


End file.
